A shocking twist
by G.I.R gaara ino ryan
Summary: A killer in konoha academy! who is it?


A shocking TWIST

Prologue

The eight of them were there trapped like Yuki Sohmas, like mice.

The killer had planned this, all of it.

The killer was in the room among them.

They were trapped with the homicidal, serial killer.

Chap 1 Punishment

"What!!!???" Gaara screamed. "I don't even go to this academy. Why do _**I **_have to help?"

Iruka shook his chubby little finger in Gaara's face. "Well, you _did_ help start the food fight" Gaara looked around, seeing Ino struggle with sushi in her clothes made him chuckle, nothing more. Then turning and seeing Hinata with ramen in her hair made him feel sorry, nothing more. But then seeing Kiba and Akamaru fighting over a steak made him chuckle again. So he gave up on fighting with Iruka and walked over to their detention room. Soon the others followed. When Iruka looked at them he said " I'm gonna get some thing to eat (since you all destroyed my lunch), and I expect you'll to stay here." After that he left closing the door. For a moment all was silent. . . a moment. Suddenly Ino turned to Naruto and yelled " THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT NARUTOOOO!!!!!!!" "WHAT!!!??" Naruto gasped. " Shikamaru started it!!!" "NAH-UH!!!" Shikamaru threw back "I blame Kiba and his stupid CAT!!!" "WHAT?!?!?! First off I did not start it, secondly Akamaru is a DOG, not a cat." "Who cares? They both chirp." All: "WHAT!!!!?????????!!?!?!?!?!?!?" Then Kiba pointed his finger toward Sakura. "It's her fault!!" Sakura looked completely and utterly shocked. "I-wh-we-n-I –I-I-I BLAME

HINATA!!!" Her eyes started to water. . . That's when Gaara stepped in. " Hinata didn't even fight!!! Now if you pitiful losers have noticed nobody is watching, we can walk out at any time." Kiba sprinted to the door and grabbed the knob. "Ry-Gaara,the door's locked." Then the lights went out and a shriek filled the room.

Chap 2 "A killer"

All was silent. Ino found a light switch and held her breath. Gaara looked around " Who screamed?" Hinata Slowly raised her hand "Ga-Ga-Gaara" He turned to see Ino paler than usual. " W-W-What? He said in a mocking voice. Ino just pointed,to the stiff body of Iruka standing in a corner. "Iruka, you ok?" Gaara asked putting a hand on his shoulder. But Iruka had no pulse. In fact, Iruka had no heartbeat, no breath pattern, no nothing. Iruka, Gaara discovered(after Ino),was dead. Ino just stood there and blinked, Gaara , still shocked but used to seeing dead bodies, just stood. . . . and blinked also. But when Sakura came over to see she let out a shriek. "SHREIK!!!!!" Ino turned "Sakura, what in this world was that?" Gaara smirked, but his demon was awful happy. 'Maybe, just maybe I killed him, unknowingly of course . . .' Hinata came to see what Sakura had "SHREIK-ed " about. When she saw Iruka her eyes started to fill with tears. Gaara turned and saw her tears. With a blank expression he asked " W-What's wrong with her?" Ino turned "She is crying you dope" He was rather mad that Ino used the expression "dope" why not stupid or such? "Ry- . . . sorry Gaara , the door is open, who opened it?" All turned and looked. "SHREIK!!!!!" "SAKURA!! QUIT IT" "Sorry" Gaara was getting annoyed by all these petty little people he should kill them all , but first he had to kill who made the girl, Hinata, he thinks, cry. He doesn't like to see people cry. "Wait," Hinata blurted out "Iruka's dead and we're the only ones here,. . . . who killed him?"

Chap 3 Who?

All were silent. Hinata was right, they were the only ones there, who did it? "SHREIK!!!!!!" Gaara and Ino sighed. 'I wish they would taken Sakura instead' Ino thought to herself. Gaara wished the same. Hinata ran up to Ino, "The killer ,h-h-he's one of us." Shikamaru looked around the room. " I say Gaara killed him!!!!" "WHAT!?!?!?!?" Gaara screamed "He's the only one who's killed someone before!!" Naruto added. "Nuh-UH!!!" Ino yelled "I can kill people too!" Hinata quietly coughed and all attention turned to her. "Um. . . I don't want to offend any one but. . . there's a killer in here, and you guys are fighting,. . .and there's a killer. . .in here. . . we should leave." Naruto jumped on a desk " Great idea Piñata!!" "Um it's _**H**_inata" "Lets split up gang!!" All: ". . . . ." "I'll take Sakura and Shikamaru, we have a mystery on our hands! Let's not let Iruka down!" So with that, the trio took off. So Gaara, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Akamaru were the other team. "Jenkies" Hinata said giggling. Ino got mad. "Fine! Why don't we just go along with the "80's" talk, HUH? HUH? Why not Groovy?" " Or Zoinks?" Gaara added. All: "sigh" " We might as well start looking for clues" Kiba said "Whose clues?" Hinata asked. "BLUES CLUES!!" Gaara and Ino sang in unison. All: ". . . . . . . .. .. … . …………………………………………………………………"

"No, seriously, whose clues are we looking for?" Hinata asked. Suddenly two screams came from the east hall. The team took off running.

Chap 4 The Killer strikes again

The lights were off, there were two figures on the floor. Then for Kiba it all came together. " That's it!! How can we be so blind? It's so obvious!! The killer can only be. . . . . ."A kunai came flying straight towards Kiba. It hit him in the heart. "Kiba!!!" all three yelled. Gaara knelt down to him "Kiba, you can't die now!! You owe me ten dollars!!!" All: ". . . . . . . ." "Gaara, you're stupid." Kiba said before he died. "Famous last words." Ino said shaking her head. Gaara was now for sure going to kill the killer for two reasons: 1 to kill the person for making Hinata cry. 2 for making him lose ten dollars.

"KIBA!!!! I SHALL AVENGE YOUUUU!!!!!!!!!" All "great, another Uchia"

As Gaara Knelt near Kiba's corpse, Ino knew who the killer was. "It's Naruto!!! He killed them all!!" Gaara laughed. "Are you serious? HA!! Didn't see that coming. All: " HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Then they heard an evil laugh from behind, they turned and saw Naruto with three kunai in his hand. While Gaara stood there Ino and Hinata ran off. Naruto charged. OH fox!!" Gaara screamed and took after the girls. For a while Gaara ran. . . .then his gourd got stuck in a doorway. He was stuck ,yet he still ran like a baby trying struggle out of a nap "INO!!! HELP!!! IM STUCK!!!" Gaara screamed. Ino came Back and saw him, He had a panicked look on his face and he was . . .CRYING?!?!?!? She came and tugged at him but the gourd did not budge. Hinata came back and slashed his sash. Then they took off running and Gaara screamed, " Wait! My gourd" Then he turned back to get it. Right as he was about to grab it, Naruto came from behind a kunai pointed at Gaara's head. "Game Over" he said as Gaara knew he was about to die.

Chap 5 . . . .

'knock, knock!' "Kakashi wake up." Kakashi opened his eyes, awakened from his perfect dream.. "Kakashi, it's time to wake up."

The end


End file.
